In the Arms of An Enemy
by Angelscry217
Summary: Set in a fictional middle age era, wherein the pirates rule the world. Princess Brittany is abducted and held captive by the ruthless pirate queen, Santana Lopez. Please read and review
1. Prologue: The Princess of Light

Summary: Set in 1252 wherein the pirates rule the world. Princess Brittany is abducted and held captive by the ruthless pirate queen, Santana Lopez.

Please read and review..!

It's my first time writing a fic so please be nice with me.. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>Britain, 1252<p>

I feel sad, and I should not, for today is a celebratory day. Today, my second eldest sister will marry the prince of Netherlands and instead of feeling gloomy here inside my large room, I should be outside laughing with the guests and being happy for my sister but I cannot do that, because I know she does not love him and yes, they will give each other smiles, she would laugh with him and her soon-to-be husband would brag all about his awards but I know, both of them does not want this and I pity them. But as I think about it, I realized that I am of no better fate and I feel pity for myself as well because I know, soon, I too would be forced to marry someone I barely know no matter what I do to avoid it. And I cannot complain, I should never complain for it is my destiny. My life is already planned after my birth for I am a princess of Britain – one of the mightiest country in the world – as I have been told.

But honestly, I doubt it. Mightiest? Really? If it is really that mighty why do my sisters and I need to be force into something that we don't want?

However, my servant told me stories and through those stories I can feel how mighty Britain really is, maybe not with its government but I guess Britain's people is really great. She told me all bout the people's adventure for their quest of love and I envy them, for they are free. Oh how I wish I would be like them, free to love, free to go anywhere and free to live my own life.

"Princess Brittany?" my servant called, shaking me out from my thoughts of freedom that will never come.

"I will be right outside" I answered, knowing full well that my father would be disappointed if I did not come to the great hall.

So I checked my long gown and put on my ruby necklace that I received on my 18th birthday and with that, I strode in the long corridors of the castle into the great hall where the banquet is being held.

* * *

><p>The great hall is designed with the grandest ornate and it is filled with lots of people – aristocrats mostly and as I scan it I see familiar faces like some high government officials that my father would have meeting with, every now and then.<p>

I looked across the room and I saw my sister and her husband, so for the sake of appearance, I walked my way towards them and politely entered the conversation.

"Congratulations Ashley" I greeted her and I forced myself to smile. She mumbled a quick thank you. Not really one for long conversation of such and such, I quickly excuse myself as I walk my way to the balcony. However, I was stopped amidst my walk by a man, dressed in a black expensive coat.

"Your Higness" he bowed, took my hand and kissed its back rather softly.

I bowed despite my annoyance. "What can I do for you sir?" I asked, but before he could have replied, my parents joined in our conversation.

"Ahh, Brittany, I see you have already met Prince Karofsky here" my father said enthusiastically.

I looked at him and I bowed not replying to what he is asking. Clearly, my night is getting worse every second.

"Actually sir, I was just about to introduce myself to the most beautiful lady here tonight" Prince Kaarofsky said and for a moment I was grateful that he saved me from replying one of my sarcastic remarks towards my father but then, when his words sunk in, I almost gag in disgust.

"I see. We must have been an annoying intrusion then, but forgive us because we would not pass this opportunity to congratulate your great victory against the pirates" my father said. I almost snorted loudly thinking how the hell was I trapped in this boring conversation.

"It is really nothing. Your Highness must not over praise me" Karofsky replied with a grin.

"You are worth over praising young man and not only with that recent victory but also with what you did in Portugal" my father replied and with that I was tempted to roll my eyes and stomp my way out of this conversation but I must not do that nor must I rudely interrupt their conversation for I must behave like a proper lady that I was raised to be.

"Yes, their capital city has been improving well since my last visit and what was the capital of that country, Brittany? – my old age must have been keeping up with me" the queen told us with a laugh.

If I did not know any better, I would have laugh with her then but I know her intentions. She is using this opportunity to let Karofsky know that I am well-informed therefore proving that I am worthy to be his wife. And of course that is not only because he is the Prince of France, which is the richest country therefore giving me a well secured future but because if he chooses me as his wife the allegiance between France and Britan will be further reinforced thus more benefit for Britain seeing that Britain has billion debts towards France.

I thought about what to answer. Lisbon, of course is the capital of Portugal. That is a super duper easy question. The truth is I have very well memorized the capital of every country. The history of Britain is engraved in my mind better than anyone and the only reason why I am labeled as 'stupid' by those good for nothing gossipers of the high court is because it is part of my plan.

Whenever I am given a test by my tutor I always flunk it. At first, it was for fun or a means for me to be noticed by my parents. But my parents did not even bat an eyelash towards my direction; all I got was punishments from my tutor. Then I realized that if I keep doing this, the suitors may be turned off and the more they are turned off the lesser the chance of me getting married soon.

"Brittany?" my mother asked bringing me back from my musing.

"The capital of Portugal is 'P' mother" I spat rather quickly.

My mother looked at me with disbelief while my father shook his head. Prince Karofsky however was laughing with his eyes beaming at me with amusement, so I guess that is the reason why I still have a lot if suitors, they thought that I am hilarious.

"Yes, M it is milady and I see that the rumors are true then" he said between laughs.

"What rumors?" I queried.

"Ahh, just that you are the fairiest lady here in Britain and that you are fun to be with" He said.

"Really my princess, your beauty is legendary that is why I am very pleased to finally meet you. The people actually dubbed you as the princess of light or sometimes the goddess of beauty or something along that line" he added quickly.

I thank him for the compliment and once again, I excused myself from the conversation saying that I do not feel again, I strode in the long corridors to my room.

As a lay on my bed that night, I thought about my sister, silently wishing her a good future. After a while sleep came to me.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ashley and her husband set sail towards Netherlands and when we all have said our goodbyes I found out that my cat is missing so to pass time and to amuse myself, I wander through the castle to find my missing cat.<p>

As I passed by one of the corridors I heard my father's voice.

"Please do not tell the council about this. We will never again sabotage the trade." And with that I pressed my ear to the large wooden door to hear the discussion better.

"Hmm.. but France has already lost a lot because of what you did" the other voice said.

"Then tell me, what can I do for compensation?" my father begged

The other man laughs maniacally after he said that and said. " Well, you see my boy here, Karofsky has an eye for one of you heir, so I guess you can give him what he wants and their marriage will bind our countries officially, thus you can lend me your navy as I attack Spain."

"Of course, that's brilliant. Who did you chose young man" my father said rather giddily. I've searched for a sign of sadness in his voice; I mean there should be because again one of his daughters will be taken away from him. When I did not even heard any sign of sadness I felt angry at him but I kept myself calm as I listen to Karofsky's reply hoping that I am not the one that he will choose.

"Brittany" Karofsky suddenly replied and my heart sunk at that moment so I fled away towards my room, already forgetting about my cat.

I run away from that offending conversation knowing already what my father would have replied. Once in my room, I quickly told my servant to go out.

I felt the hot tears that trailed down my cheeks and I hiccupped attempting to shove aways more tears as well as the hurt, and the resentment I have towards my father. How could he? I am just eighteen, too young to marry someone. Then I remembered the tone of his voice that sounded so eager when he asked that man what he wanted. He could even sacrifice his own daughters for his selfish desire of power.

I hate my father, so I thought of a plan to get away from all this. I thought I should run away before he could force me to marry Karofsky. I thought that I should leave him to deal with his own problem with the council.

Then the idea of the council made its way into me. The council of Trent? My God! I scoffed at the notion that if the council of Trent would find out that he sabotage another member's trade then Britain would be in a really really big trouble. It would mean the expulsion of Britain from the alliance of the five countries. In short, devastation for Britain because without the security from the alliance, we are more prone to various attackers that will immediately conquer the country and the economy will fail seeing that most trades are held within the alliances. Thus, there will be an outbreak of war, from inside and outside of the country.

But the greatest consequence that will result if that happens is the eviction of our family from the throne and the possibility that all of the members of our family will be hanged to death. Just then, I heard faint giggling and chuckling outside my window. I wiped my tears dry as I looked outside my window. My younger siblings are playing happily in the garden. One of them waved at me and I smiled. Just then, I already made my choice – That is, I will agree with the marriage for my siblings and for my country.


	2. Chapter 1: The Pirate Queen

**Thank you to all those who read this story and more thanks to those that reviewed ..! Really appreciate it. :D**

**Alloverme – I swear, I didn't know that there is a fic like this here but I seriously didn't get their idea or anything.. :D Promise..! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I wish I do.**

* * *

><p>I find myself waking up inside the arms of Karofsky 'What a bad morning' I thought but really, I should be used to it by now, I mean, come on, it has been four days since we have boarded the <em>Traversky<em> – a ship that is supposed to take us to France for our wedding ceremony.

It is a big ship – grandiose actually and of course, with a big ship comes a big crew. Well that is expected from a France based navy ship. During the four days I have spent in here I hang- out with the captain and the crew more often because I am enjoying more when I am with them that when I am with the other aristocrats who'd talked about stuff like some expensive jewelries, spit against the mediocre people and would always tell me how lucky I am to be chosen as Karofsky's wife.

I detached my body away from Karofsky's hand that is circling my waist, very slowly. I put on my rather heavy dress and I didn't even bother calling a servant to help me put on my corset because probably they are still sleeping yet, and besides, I can do it on my own anyway. Before I go out of our room I checked on Karofsky, seeing the he is still heavily sleeping, I walked towards the deck.

* * *

><p>I watched the ocean and its blue water as the ship create its trail on it. I then looked ahead of me and all I saw was the horizon wherein the deep blue waters from the sea connects with the light blue color of the sky. I wondered what is out there. I wondered where could have I been now if I am not born in the royal family. I wondered if I am not Princess Brittany, just Brittany simply living my life the way I want it to be. Maybe I am a dancer now, travelling with a group, performing on different countries.<p>

Or maybe I am a sailor. I wondered what lands I could have discovered because really now is the time wherein man embarks on a series of adventures on the sea without fearing that the oceans will come into an end. Now is the time for adventures after about ten years since the Portuguese or was it the Spanish whom discovered that the world has no end. I am not really sure, all I know is that whoever discovered it does not come from Britain or else I would have known, which of course, just made the King of Britain that time, my grandfather to be exact just really really pissed. He probably thought that the other countries could conquer more lands and golds by sailing and so He decided to create Britain's own groups of navy and ports. I let my imagination fly as I thought of the new lands I could have conquered. Maybe my parents would have been proud of me.

* * *

><p>I desire adventure and I know I do even during on my younger years. I remembered how I used to sneak out of the palace, only to end up in the stable. Then the stable man would ask me to go back to the palace because I shouldn't be there but I would begged him to tell me a story or teach me something that my tutor could not teach me, other times, I would just pout and he would snort at me while saying that he can't resist my pout.<p>

The stable man taught me a lot of things. But my two favorite lessons are the one that includes riding a horse and wielding a sword which I would say are pretty easy but is really hard when I am inside the heavy dress that covered my small frame.

He was like the father that I never felt I had. He told me stories about his younger years wherein he served as a pirate under the 'Captain Laviosa', which he said is a decent and famous pirate until an incident that costs the captain's life and the immediate disbanding of the crew which leads to him being our stable man. He asked me to keep this a secret saying that immediate death will befall on him if ever someone other than the two of us would now. Of course, since I am an obedient little girl – well, not with my tutor maybe, but whatever, my greedy tutor deserves it anyway, I did keep our talk a secret.

I then reminisced about the last time I talked with the stable man.

* * *

><p><em>It was three days before my fourteenth birthday. I was dressed at that time with a man's clothing that I stole from one of our servant, but of course, I asked the stable man first before that time to wash it and have it ready for me so that I can move freely. After I have successfully beaten the stable man in a battle with real swords that he stole from the smith I asked him to tell me about the incident that costs his dear captain's life.<em>

_ Unlike the other times wherein the stable man would just shrug at me whenever I asked about the incident, this time he actually sat in the rather large rock that adorned the back of our stable and patted the space next to his for me to sit. _

_ "The Pirate Queen" he began and he momentarily stopped and exhaled a deep breath._

_ "The Pirate Queen boarded the ship called the Valerie. The Valerie is eerily huge and it bears the black sail. The Pirate Queen is beyond gorgeous yet very dangerous. And every man and woman is drawn into her beauty. She is a woman of power and confidence and in her left arm you can see the sign of the snake. Legend has it that she is ruthless and is capable of killing ten thousand men in one night. Her name strikes fear in every sailor's heart and all the other pirates respect her and fear her as well." He suddenly looked me in the eye and I wondered why is he telling me about the legend of this pirate queen because as far as I remembered I was asking about the incident that costs his captain's life. I waited for him to continue the story which he eventually did with much vigor this time. _

_ "I remember the night well. The sea is not calm and big waves are thrown into our ship, almost dreading what was coming. The pirate queen strode in our deck with her bloodied cutlass at hand. Her cutlass though is not just any other cutlass. It is filled with diamonds, pearls and gems that is glistening under the moonlight. I wanted to fight her but her comrades kept me busy so I kept on dodging her comrades as they attack me while I also eyed her and my captain fight." He said with a glassy expression in his eyes. I sat there not knowing what to say and by far too curious about what will happen in the story._

_ He continued, "Captain Laviosa attack her with precision in his movement, no doubt my captain is a good fighter but she is better. Alas! I saw her towering my captain whilst I continue to fight her comrades. Despite the commotion I heard her clearly, 'I am not a very patient person, Laviosa. Give me what I want now, and you may be spared from death'. Her voice sounded like that of an angel but don't you be fooled for she is a devil. My captain answered 'no' and slowly I watched her in the corner of my eye as she brought the sword to my captain's chest, right through his heart."_

_ And with that, mister stable man turned towards the teary-eyed me and said that I should go back because it is getting late but before I could go, he wished me an advance happy birthday and gave me a gift._

_ I would have wanted him to continue the story, how did he escaped the pirate queen and end here but I know better than to argue because his words are true. It is getting dark and I must head home before my servants tell my parents that I am missing._

_ The next week I was astonished to find out that the stable man has died because of an unknown disease._

* * *

><p>As I stand quietly in the deck alone I wondered why I suddenly remembered that story. Well, maybe because the old stable man was the one whom introduced me to the sea and whom have awakened my desire for adventure. Bless his soul.<p>

Large, rough hands snaked into my waist successfully bringing me out of my musings which I recognized belong to my fiancé.

"What are you doing here my beautiful lady?" Karofsky asked as he leaned a little closer.

"Nothing important" I said as I disentangled myself from his grasp and slowly turned to face him.

"Well then, let's head for breakfast, I'm starving" He replied as he gestured towards the dining area of the ship, letting me walked first, like a fine gentleman that he always is.

* * *

><p>So we ate and have conversation with the others. I was beside Karofsky all the time he talked about the politics and other stuffs I really don't care about. The men are eying him with amazement while the ladies are eying him like some piece of meat that they want to pounce on. I fought the urge to snort at them not because I am jealous but because it fuels the pang of guilt that course through me knowing that they so obviously gave him stares and not-so-subtle glances which is TOTALLY FINE with me but I wish they could be at least a little not so obvious. Now I don't know if they are mocking me or they probably thought I am that stupid to not even notice they're so unlady-like actions.<p>

In all honesty, I have nothing against Karofsky. Okay, He is handsome and he really is a fine gentleman. Actually, I am grateful to him because he is my family's saving grace although I would have been more grateful if he did not choose me but I think I should just accept this predicament. What is done is done and anyway, Karofsky is a good man as he has proven himself to be during our four days stay here. He treated me well and has never ever attempted to force me to 'sleep with him' even though in the eyes of everyone I am basically his. I think he is genuinely interested in me – if not in love but I don't really reciprocate the feelings. He is a great man – honorable even, but for me that was it, nothing more. I wonder what is wrong with me almost every lady here and man for that matter, is smitten by him. 'Why do I never felt an attraction towards him?' Thinking about it just gave me a headache so I politely excused myself from the group we were 'conversing' with and I walked towards the upper portion of the ship wherein I know I will see one of my good friends, the captain.

* * *

><p>I like the captain of this ship. His name is Conrado and he came from the middle class whom become fortunate enough to be taken in by a wealthy family. He is just two years older than me and I briefly wonder how did he became a captain in such an early age but I didn't bother to ask because I figured, he will eventually tell me himself anyway.<p>

"Isn't it a lovely day? Why don't you sit with me and watch the sunset" Conrado said after I walked in.

But before I could have replied, one of his crew members approached us.

"Captain, we spotted a ship not far away from us" The crew gestured towards the ocean where I saw a speck of a huge ship.

"Let me take a look" Conrado replied and with that, he took his telescope and eyed the ship.

"It is a big ship and there is no flag raised so we shall take precaution. Tell the men to prepare for battle. Load the cannons and prepare your swords and guns" Conrado said with confidence.

Suddenly, Karofsky went in and asked "What is the commotion all about, captain?"

"There is a ship approaching us with no flag. I think they are some pirates who'd like to loot from us. We better get ready" Conrado told Karofsky.

Whatever Karofsky would like to say was interrupted by the crew member again.

"Sir, please look through them again cause we saw that they are signaling now for help."

Conrado looked again with his telescope and contemplated for a while. He then looked towards Karofsky and gestured for him to take the telescope and look as well. Karofsky did so and once he was finished, Conrado asked, "So what do you think Prince, What should we do?"

"There are bloodied men and women in the ship and they seem harmless to me, so I think we should help them" Karofsky said whilst giving me a cocky grin. Maybe he is thinking that I am amazed with his decision. But I am not; I have this feeling in my chest that I can't explain at the moment.

Conrado seemed to contemplate what action should be done. Finally, Conrado turned and spoke to his crew. He gave them orders to unload the cannon, put away their guns and instead prepare food, medicines and other stuff needed for the boarders of the ship. This action did not seem to shock me, because one, Conrado is a good hearted individual and two, who would dare to argue with the Prince of the country your whole ship basically belonged to. But I have this feeling that something is not quite right. Maybe because I don't like the idea that they are helping the boarders of this unusual stray ship. I thought about the worst case scenario, that maybe they are pirates whom only want to steal our foods and such and later would kill us all. But I pushed that thought away because, what would it do anyway, again, you can't argue with Karofsky and seeing that I am just a lady, I can't speak my mind to him at all.

* * *

><p>Not long, we found ourselves side by side by the other huge ship and the Ladies and children are watching while the men whom have already placed wooden planks to connect our ship with the other helped the boarders of the other ship crossed into our deck.<p>

The first one to get to our ship is a lady with beautiful blonde hair. She is wearing a black trousers and a cute baby blue corset that hugged her perfectly proportioned body. She is really pretty and judging by the look of the sailors now drooling at her beauty, I can say that they are smitten despite the fact that she is covered with dry specks of blood.

She is followed by other ladies and men with the same sight- specks of blood covered their clothing. But I can't help but feel that something is wrong with them. I have this feeling that they are not really wounded but I saw the dried blood in their clothing and seemingly covered wounds in their bodies. But as I looked closely at the blood, I wondered if it is real because it is paler and more like the color of a – Tomato?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when suddenly something or rather someone caught my attention. There she is, the last one that is being helped into the deck from the astray ship.

Her black trouser is cut short by a pair of brown gorgeous boots. Her corset is red and is designed with gold and silver. She has a divine like pair of chocolate brown eyes, a black shiny hair and luscious pink lips.

The rays of the sun chose that moment to perfectly light and accentuate her gorgeous self and further illuminate her olive tanned skin.

She walked the wooden plank that was held out before her with grace and she stood in the middle of the deck.

I held my breath at the sight as she lifted her gaze to meet mine. For whatever reason, I felt like time has stopped and all I could hear was the sound of my own heart that is beating at a dangerous speed inside my ribcage. To say that she is beautiful is an understatement because right now, I can't even formulate words to describe her. Looks like I have forgotten about reason and speech at this moment. But I figured, there's only so much you can do when out of nowhere, you see a Goddess standing in front of you.

I released the breath I was holding the moment she took her gaze away from me, but my heart continued to ram against my chest.

She looked around the deck as if she is the Queen of the World. Then her gaze landed on Conrado, as she must have taken the hint by his uniform that he is the captain of this ship. She gave off a cocky grin but still sexy on my opinion as she spoke,

"A ship boarded by douchebags and a sack of potatoes designed with ugly dresses that call themselves aristocrats. Hmmm… Looks like, It's our lucky day!"

I thought her voice sounded so sultry and incredibly sexy at the same time but when her words sunk in, I was beyond confused at what she could've meant.

I saw her turn towards the ship they have boarded and so I did as well just in time to see the white sail the hanged on the ship to be now replaced by a black sail. Then a number of pirates stood at the edge of the ship, each of them bringing in their right hands, a cutlass and in the other, ropes with a stance that is ready to swing into our deck anytime.

I chanced a look to her just in time to catch her also looking at me with a smug smile on her face.

I noticed the sun is about to set at her back as she quickly unhooked the cutlass strapped in her waist and raised it as she yelled, "ATTACK!"

I heard her clearly and I understood what was going on but I stood right there on my place in the deck. My mind screamed that I should run that instant to the furthest cabin to hide but my heart was telling me to disbelieve what I am seeing.

I chanced a look up at her raised cutlass. From my spot I can clearly see the diamond, the rubies and the other gems that adorned it because it is glistening under the rays of the sun that is about to set.

I looked down from her cutlass into her delicate fingers and further down to her olive tanned skin. Then, I saw it, just a few inches under her wrist- is the clear engraved sign of the snake!

**Please review, because I seriously don't know if I am doing this right… :D **

**And I'm really sorry if there are words I have misspelled or if something is wrong with my grammar.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Feisty Angel

**Sorry for the long wait for this update.. It's because my laptop broke and you know, College and stuffs. So, because I feel like I made you wait and all that, here is a really long chapter.. Enjoy..!**

**Anyway, I'd like to share this picture that I saw while I'm browsing NayArmy's facebook account and I was just so happy to find this picture because it seems to have a relation with this fanfic and besides it's brilliantly made.. Applaud to whoever made this.. So check this out…**

**.?fbid=151545494927835&set=a.116667265082325.26977.116630768419308&type=3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I wish I do.**

* * *

><p>The pirates leapt to our deck the moment she, whom I assumed to be the pirate queen yelled "attack" and amidst the chaotic battle of swords amongst the pirates and the navy, I found myself glued to that spot of the deck. I wondered why though, did the pirates don't attack me. Maybe there were still parts of them human enough to let me and the other ladies escape.<p>

I was suddenly distracted when Conrado yelled, "Get the children and the women away to the farthest cabin." I didn't know to whom exactly was he telling that, but I found myself being yanked by Karofsky to the other side of the ship, away from the deck and this chaotic battle.

His grip on me was strong. Barring my wrist with his large cold hands and almost making it inflamed. He dragged me out of the deck with the other ladies and children behind us.

I chanced a glance back at Conrado and I saw him busy dodging attacks made by the other pirates. Silently, I wished him good luck and I prayed to whatever deity is up there to keep him safe and alive.

We travelled the length of the boat and Karofsky shushed us all inside a large room which I'm guessing is one-sixth the size of the hall. Luckily the room was able to fit us all.

Karofsky locked the door and placed bundles of furniture against it.

"Shouldn't you be out, helping them?" I asked him while he looks at me with eyes that speak of fear. "We can already attend to ourselves here" I added to assure him and also to assure myself that the fear that is being reflected by his eyes is the fear that we might get into trouble if he isn't with us, not the fear that suggests he is "chickening" in the battle.

The ladies at my back however have a different idea. They so desperately asked Karofsky to stay with us, which he is very happy to oblige to. Clearly, they don't understand the intensity of this situation. Karofsky should be there, fighting the pirates off and taking the glory. 'Isn't he famous for his great victories of such and such?' I asked myself as I looked over to Karofsky who is now sweating violently with his right arm clasping his swords and his left curled into a ball.

I watched him shiver a little as he paced back and forth in front of a large, carefully stenciled drawer. My thoughts then go back to Conrado and to my last glimpse of him on the deck. He is doing fairly well but he looks a little tired and out of breath as he dodge an attack.

Truth is, Conrado is not the only one whom I was able to have a glimpse of. I also saw her- the pirate queen as she swiftly attacks a navy with grace and fine movements. I am not already surprised that she is a good fighter, well, the stableman told me so, and besides, I figured that being a captain of a group of pirates requires that one should be able to use the sword very effectively. Despite the fact that my glimpse of her only lasted for a few seconds, I already concluded that soon if the navies continued to fight like the way they did before I was completely out of sight of the deck, then the pirates will surely win.

I continued plead over with Karofsky for him to help the others in the battle but he just won't budge even when I tried to pout and begged him endlessly. Talking sense to him is out of the options because he wouldn't even take me seriously.

Time ticks away very slowly. Trapped in this four walls, I tried to cooed the children, saying things like, "everything will be alright" and thinking all while what will happen cause I know, soon, either we are safe if the navies win and/or death will follow us if the pirates win. I dread the fact that I think the latter will most likely happen.

I searched for some escape routes, but the windows of this room are adorned with thick railings that only my hand can pass in between. 'Great' I thought. Just great that Karofsky chose this room. Now, we can't even escape to the ocean, but everyone in here will also most likely die, even me, who can swim because I know land is still far away here but drowning for me is better than to die in the sword of a filthy pirate, at least, if luck is on your side or maybe if the ocean took pity on you, the waves can take you offshore.

"We will be safe" Karofsky told me as he encircles his shivering hands around my waist. 'What a shame' I thought as he hugged me from behind fiercely. He is said to be brave, famous for his victories but from what I am seeing now, I bet those stories are all lies and if they are not, I bet Karofsky didn't even lay a hand on the battle. Maybe while his comrades are busy fighting, he is in his safe room eating an apple, or a turkey, or whatever..!

* * *

><p>My heart beats so hard on my chest and if it were possible for it to beat even faster, I figured it just did as we heard footsteps shuffling outside the room.<p>

"We've found them" A female voice shouted as we prepare ourselves inside the room for the worst. I unclasped Karofsky's grip on my waist and proceed to take a step forward to hear better while he on the other hand, stepped backward. I am also nervous like him but I am brave enough to face my enemies.

We heard footsteps outside and soon enough, it was followed by a noisy banging against our door.

One by one, the furniture shrieked away from the door. Karofsky probably is too frightened to even stride towards it and worked on our defense. The others are so stunned that they just stand and cried there staring, whilst, I on the other hands, thought that it will make no difference since we are trapped in here.

Soon, we all watched as the door flung open. I expected to see her, and for a while I let myself be amused by the fact that at least before I die I will get to see the beauty of the pirate queen that I am so foolishly transfixed of.

* * *

><p>But luck is not on my side today because instead of chocolate brown eyes and black gorgeous hair, I was greeted by the sight of a blond pirate at the middle of the group as the door flung open.<p>

I haven't notice this blonde before. She is not that first one that got on our deck. She looks dumber to defeat and she looks annoying too.

I noticed Karofsky gained courage and took a step forward. Now that he is beside me, on my right specifically, I eyed him, half-curious as to what he would do and half-thanking him with my eyes as if this is the last time I will be able to see him.

Karofsky tried to talk it out with the blonde. He bribed the, saying that France will get them the gold, gems and even food and power, but it didn't do any good. The pirates seem to not even listen at all.

After a while, the pirates have had enough and they paced towards our group with the blonde on lead. Without any thought about my own safety, I suddenly grabbed on Karofsky's sword and jerked it towards the blonde pirate.

The blonde looked shocked as I attack her but soon as she regained her composure, she looked at me dumbfounded not believing a lady could possibly attack her.

Finally she drew on her sword and gestured for the others to stay back. She attacked me first and I managed to dodge it not very successfully. She continued to attack me but my heavy dress is slowing my every movement.

Soon, I was tackled to the ground by the blonde pirate as she raised her cutlass as if she is ready to slice me into half. I closed my eyes as I waited for the pain to shoot trough my body. Fortunately, a voice stopped her.

"Sugar, stop it!" an innocent voice rang throughout the room. I opened my eyes at that moment to see another blonde and if I recalled properly, she is the one whom first stepped on our deck.

"As if you can stop me and as if you can tell me what to do, Quinn" the other said sarcastically.

"Shut up Sugar, and it's not me, it's the captain's order that no one should harm them" the hazel-eyed blonde said as she looked at me sprawled on the floor.

Finally, Sugar budged and she slowly brought down her menacing cutlass.

"Bring them to the deck" the other blonde ordered the rest.

* * *

><p>The deck is lighted by several candles on the side but everybody can see clearly the wreckage that was brought upon our ship. Lifeless bodies were scattered on the floor and everybody can see the mess of blood that was there as the moon shone brightly that night. I forced myself not to cry but I can't help but spill the tears as I eyed some lifeless body that belonged to the people whom I once considered friends. I saw Conrado alive and he is tightly encircled by a rope and being monitored by a man with a Mohawk.<p>

We were escorted to the deck carefully by the pirates and as soon as we reached it, Sugar ran to the pirate queen's side and began to hysterically cry as she pointed towards me.

She told the pirate queen that I attacked her so viciously and therefore I deserved to be punished. The pirate queen however, does not seem to be believing her and then she looked over to me as if gauging my reaction.

I locked eyes with her defiantly and I find her chocolate orbs almost amused. I should have been feeling angry or nervous or anything but calm by that gaze. There is just something in her gaze that made me feel relieved which baffled me.

Finally, after agonizing seconds of silence, she lifted her gaze towards Sugar and she released a heaven sounding chuckle, okay maybe heavenly is a bit too much, but whatever. Then her sultry voice followed, "Well you little fool should be ashamed of yourself. Guess it is hard for her to fight you with that dress"

"but- but-" Sugar tried to argue but she was cut off by the pirate queen,

"Why don't you punished her yourself if you really want to but you two, should give me a good fight, coz I'm effing bored right now"

"Sure, I, the loca motta Sugar will slice her throat into half" Sugar said.

"Whatever, but let her change her clothes so that she can fight you properly" the pirate queen said.

Karofsky struggled against the grip of the pirated. He must've thought that I can't wield a sword properly and I will only be hurt but I know how, and I won't lose to that filthy pirate.

I was taken towards the first cabin by another female pirate, this one seemed to be Asian and a little bit more on the dark side, her clothes I mean. She helped me as I dress and she let me have a pair of trousers and white blouse.

* * *

><p>I was escorted back to the deck as soon as I was finished changing my dress. Everyone encircled a big enough space where I saw Sugar was standing. The pirate queen was locking eyes with me as I strode in the center.<p>

The moment I was in the center, Sugar suddenly attacked me with her cutlass, making me break eye contact with the pirate queen and effectively making me focused on the fight. I managed to dodge it and swiftly counter-attacked her now that I am free of my heavy dress. I began to take offense on Sugar as fast as I can, part of me just wants to truly defeat this cocky-for-nothing pirate and to show everyone, the other lady aristocrats, Karofsky and most especially the pirate queen that I am a good fighter and that I am not just any lady.

I manage to give Sugar a light wound on her left arm and with her distracted; I am able to tackle her to the ground. Maybe it was the stench of the blood that gets into my head, clouding my mind and my judgment as I have this sudden urge to give this Sugar a deep wound on her stomach as if to appease all the souls of the navies that have died.

I raised my cutlass and I was about to hit Sugar when another cutlass dodge my sword. The force was so strong that my sword flew away from my hand. I looked away from Sugar to look eye to eye with none other than, the pirate queen.

"Enough" her voice cut through the heavy air.

"You have proven enough" she added as she began clapping softly as if she was a proper lady.

"You will be my captive and tonight, you'll warm my bed" she said with a hypnotizing smirk.

Wait… What did she meant by that?

"What do you mean?" I asked aloud.

"I meant what I said, sweetie" She replied as if she was stating the obvious.

"No, I am not coming anywhere with you, much less near any bed!" I said defiantly although it is not that easy to resist that tempting beauty of hers.

"Really?" she challenged as if she can see my internal struggle. She cupped my face with a surprisingly soft hand, as her smirk now turned to be a full smile that takes my breath away.

But I know better that to agree with a demon, so I forced myself to yanked my face away from her hands which just caused her to chuckle lightly and say,

"Hmmm… feisty, I like that"

After that, she began to eye me with her scrutinizing gaze from head to toe and surprisingly she said,

"I want you to be in my crew"

'Huh?' I thought. She wants me to what? To be a stinking pirate just like herself? That's crazy..! She wants me to be a demon just like herself? No, certainly I don't want that. Never would I become a demon like them. They bend rules. They steal and broke little hearts and steal away a child's hope and dream. They are filthy and they deserve to suffer and die like what they did to the navies. So I replied "NO" firm and loud with my head held high.

She shot her perfect left brow up as I mention my reply and she stood there for a moment, clearly shocked and thinking of a reply.

"Tell me your name" she ordered me.

"I don't have a name" I humored her.

"Tell me" she tried again with a voice a little higher than before, clearly angry and frustrated with me.

I looked her straight in the eyes as I say "Never" proudly.

"Well then – Puck!" She said as the Mohawk guy who is monitoring the tied up Conrado brought him to the edge of the deck.

I was suddenly held by the Asian pirate and another man whom also looked Asian to me as the pirate queen drew out her pistol.

"Tell me or I'll kill him" she threatened.

"No" I challenged which made her more frustrated. Truth is, I fear for Conrado's life but as I looked upon the pirate queen's eyes I can see that she is also afraid of shooting Conrado.

I know I should just have told her my name but I hold onto it very tightly. It was the symbol of my last pride and I am amused by the way she is so obviously pissed when I denied her order and so, I didn't say my name and besides she wouldn't kill Conra-

All the thoughts suddenly left my head as she scrunched her brows together and her once afraid eyes were now steely. Without a beat, she shot Conrado and his lifeless body flew above board as fresh tears ran through my face as the sudden pain course through my heart and the shock shoot through my senses.

I can't believe what I just saw Conrado, my friend killed in front of me and it was my fault. I tried to wiggle free from the hands of the Asian pirates that held me but strength left me now so I cried and cried my heart out as I saw the pirate queen lift her pistol to Karofsky.

"Now, tell me" she said with a low tone as if she herself is guilty of what she had done but I know she is not because she is a demon.

I looked over to Karofsky and softly, I whispered, "Brittany" as fresh tears spilled out of my eyes.

"Well now, isn't it easy?" She questioned me, smiling half-heartedly.

She then looked towards her crew, "Bring her to the cell, she will be of value if ever the other France navy try to attack us and bring to Valerie all of the foods and the gold and other precious material you found"

She strode back across the planks and made her way towards the 'Valerie'.

Karofsky tried to struggle with all of his might but of course he really couldn't do anything at all with the pirates as I was yanked away from the 'Traversky'

* * *

><p>I couldn't let myself stop from crying because of what had happened, even when I am in this dark cell. I am already afraid of darkness and the guilt that I was feeling just added up with my already bad situation.<p>

I cried until I felt like there are no more tears to cry anymore. I heard ragged footsteps above me and also music. I heard laughter and sounds of a merry-making above me and it just shook me through the core. How can they be having a party when many have died?

My eyes hurt and I am beyond exhausted. It must have been past midnight already. I found myself a comfortable place to lay my tired form. Suddenly, sleepiness was coming fast to me and my last thought were about the pirate queen, but this time it is the burning rage fueling inside me. That night, it was hatred that cradled my existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

I walked towards my cabin quickly, distracted and not looking back as if I will be caged by her baby blue eyes.

I locked my door shut and I plopped onto my beautifully made king-sized bed once I got to my cabin.

Here, safely hidden by the four walls I let my expression be real and I let my thoughts wander back to what had happened earlier, eventually my thoughts go back to a certain blonde with baby blue eyes.

* * *

><p>The first time I saw her, I was transfixed by her beauty. There is just something about her that seems to be extraordinaire. Her beauty is so unlike the other aristocrats I have seen. It's not a beauty that is forced and her innocent aura must have been another factor that pulls me right in. And I know what an innocent aura really is. I've had a lot of experience of what is faux and pretentious, well, I am a master myself, that's why..! But with her, I can't seem to notice any pretention and her being so innocent and loving is oozing in her very person.<p>

She and that captain must have been really close. I saw her made a last longing glance at him while another man was yanking her away. I wanted to follow them and yanked her to me that instance but, that would be so inappropriate because what is she to me really? Nothing! So, I busied myself in fighting the navies. The way that man whoever he is so forcefully yanked her away burned in my mind and in turn burned my rage.

When Sugar ran up to me and cried hysterically, I was just fucking annoyed until I saw who she is talking about and as I met that girl's eyes for like a hundredth time today I was amused and suddenly, I found myself excited to finally be able to have a glimpse of hope glimmer in me. If she really is a good fighter then that could be a reason for me to recruit her in the crew. A reason Quinn and Puck would be able to agree with because if I told them that I wanted her in the crew just because I am kinda attracted to her, then, they won't buy it – well, Puck maybe, but Quinn certainly won't since she is the voice of reason blah blah blah and as much as I pretended to be annoyed by her and even if my title, '_the captain of this ship' _says that I can do whatever decision I deemed right, Quinn's opinions are important to me.

So I let that girl fight with Sugar and turns out, she is really great, just like I had expected but I'm still shocked and particularly curious as to how a properly raised lady aristocrat could have been so precise and efficient with her movement as if she glides on the deck. She handles the sword as if it really is an extension her body.

Finally, she was able to tackle Sugar on the ground and even though her eyes were cast downwards, I was able to see sadness, anger and contempt reflected by her blue orbs. Something tells me that getting her approval to be in our crew is gonna be hard so just before she was about to cut Sugar, I dodged her sword and it flew away from her hands.

My crews were looking at me now as she and I spoke and I felt Quinn's eye bore into my back, because as far they know, whoever dared to deny me will be punished severely whoever they are – well, except Puck and Quinn maybe, but both of them knew their place and they only deny me or tried to talked back to me whenever we are alone so NOBODY dared to deny me and talked back to me, for I am Captain Santana Lopez, the mother effing ruthless pirate queen..!

Fine, I let her get her way that first instance because I know what I said is rude. The "you'll warm my bed tonight" comment must have really got on her nerves but I know soon though, she won't be able to resist my charm so I just said, "I want you to be in my crew"

I watched her as she contemplated about it, then when her eyes showed sadness again, I knew it will take time for her to accept the likes of us.

When she said "No" so confidently and aggressively, I just shot my brow up. My subordinates are waiting eagerly as they eyed the scene. Some of them awaiting the action of what punishment I would give the girl while some are already taking pity on her but I surprised them all as much as I surprised myself when I just stood there. I was thinking of jerking my cutlass and killing her right then and there, but my hands wouldn't work and for a moment, I found myself standing still. I just can't seem to hurt this girl, I mean, just look at her..! Who on earth on their right mind would hurt this beautiful angel? Not even the cruelest and most ruthless living creature in this planet can have the steel heart to hurt this girl – and damn, I am the cruelest and the most ruthless creature on this planet. So I quickly tried to cover up my internal turmoil and asked her name, because I thought she will just gladly answer.

But this girl is full of surprises, she again, defied me. Goddamnit..! Here I am restraining myself and actually thinking of ways to save her whilst she on the other hand, is testing my patience. Is she aware that she is digging her own grave?

The crew is looking at me baffled, some of them a little angry, while some are eying the girl, half curious and half amused. I feared that those angry ones will find this as a reason for them to cause mutiny because unlike the other people whom I so viciously punished even if they are part of my crew, this girl whom I just met, got away with it.

So I tried to think of something that will bring my pride back and my cold ruthless demeanor. I looked at the captain and I knew I found the solution. I have never really wanted to kill the captain because I know she wouldn't like it or she would probably hate me but her actions pushed me to do this. I needed something to appease my crew. I needed something to teach her a lesson and also I so badly wanted to know her name so I fired and without a second thought, I lifted my pistol to the other man.

"Brittany" she said, while I was thinking 'what a beautiful name' and 'I really like the sound of her voice'. These must've been a good way to appease the crew because now they are looking amused and less frustrated so for my own entertainment and since I really wanted her to be on our crew, I ordered my subordinates to held her captive but of course since I'm fucking smart and so that they wouldn't know that I really had a special liking to this girl, I said a good reason, that is, "she will be of value if ever the other France navy try to attack us" and with that I gave my final orders and strode here in my cabin.

* * *

><p>I wondered about what she is thinking now. Is she still crying? Have she found a comfortable place to sleep in that filthy cell? Is she afraid of the dark or of the rodents? I just wished she is here.<p>

Seriously, who wouldn't be attracted to her? She is so beautiful. Her blue orbs are so pretty that once she looked at me I am quickly drowned by what I am seeing in there. I am caged everytime we met eye to eye and it really took a lot of effort for me to tear my gaze away.

She has cute red lips that I assumed to be really soft and I so badly wanted to touch her lips with mine. She smelled so sweet, like a mix of a wild flower and vanilla. Her milky skin is so soft that even with the simple touch of my hand on her face, I felt a shudder ran through me.

I remembered the time that I eyed her, that's when I had a full view of her body, and boy is she so damn HOT..! I so want to lay her in this bed and undress her. That body I want to touch. I want to rake my eyes and fingers to every curve of her body and feel as she shuddered in my touch. I want her writhing underneath me or above me, either way; I want her screaming my name as I take her to heaven on earth- on seas particularly.

'Crap' I thought to myself, I am already hot and bothered here in my room alone just thinking about it and then suddenly a knock sounded on my door and a soft voice followed,

"S, it's me. Open the door"

That was Quinn and what the hell does she want now? That bitch really comes on an ungodly time, but still, since I am already interrupted, I forced myself to open the door and meet Quinn.

"What?" I asked clearly irritated as she walked inside and closed the cabin door.

"S" she bellowed albeit a little more softly than when she was really raging on me. She added, "What's the deal with the captive?"

"What's with it? I want her in my crew, Q. Didn't you saw how she wields that sword. She is a good fighter. She will be a great addition to our crew." I answered Quinn

"Really?" she asked as she raised one brow up and added, "Are you sure it's really the reason or you just want to bed her?"

"Fine, I do..! but you know me already. I'm just like that, so what's the fucking big deal?" I asked her

Quinn doesn't seemed to be fazed by my swearing and with my voice raised a little higher as she said, "It's just that the other pirates are already talking amongst themselves, rumor has it that you are becoming soft"

"What? That's stupid Q" I replied

"It's not, S, you let her talk back to you, while you would beat the shit out of anyone who dare insult you, but she… she insulted you, S, in front of your own crew and you didn't even lay a hand on her nor did you even tell her your vicious words whilst you would never once missed a chance to have any of your crew lashed out or beaten to death when they dare talked back to you!" Quinn said

I can't think of anything to argue that so I just said, "I know what I'm doing, Q"

Quinn replied sympathetically, "I hope you really do, Santana. Well, we still got work to do, so I'll leave first so that you can clear your head" and she added while she was halfway through the door, "Don't take too long though, we need our captain"

* * *

><p>Quinn left me, feeling confused more than ever. I though back to what she had said that I am going soft. Fuck..! Am I? Coz I know I shouldn't. Quinn is right I know I am treating her special even though I just met her and that is only because I am infatuated by her beauty and her feisty comeback that goes with her innocent personality. I told myself that it is an attraction that will eventually fade once I got what I wanted.<p>

Maybe it was her cold demeanor towards me that made her so special. She certainly woke me up from a long slumber of boredness that comes from the lack of challenge happening in this past few months. And I like challenge. I wonder how much time I have to spend so that I can get on in her pants. 'It won't take that long', I said to myself because Santana gets what Santana wants.

And that couldn't mean I was being soft. It was just my desire coming ahead of me and my natural nature of giving in on what a lady wants just like a gentlewoman. Damn that someone whoever that is that circulated that rumor. He/She must've been looking for a reason of mutiny. I told myself that I'll find out later whoever did it but for now, I have more important work to do.

* * *

><p>I walked out of my cabin and ordered my crew to sail towards North and parted the gold and other precious items we have looted.<p>

We have a party tonight like how we always do after a successful attacked. Some of my crew members are drunk already and I saw Mike, my Asian pirate crew member danced so gracefully in the middle.

Puck offered me rum but I shoved it away since I am not really on the mood to get drunk tonight.

I gave the crew a speech of how thankful I am and that they should enjoy the party as I walked back to my cabin.

* * *

><p>It must have been past midnight as the moon shone brightly illuminating my room and again my only thoughts is about Brittany and the sexual frustration building up inside me since I had envisioned earlier that she'll warm my bed tonight.<p>

I made my way to my bed and I saw Sugar there, naked.

"Santana" she purred so sexily and I just wished that it was Brittany lying there in my bed, naked. I wished it is her voice that says my name so sexily. I imagined her baby blue eyes reflecting to me amidst the darkness of my room and damn, I was suddenly hot and turned on.

I moved into my bed and straddled Sugar. While I'm on top of her, I kissed Sugar hungrily and quickly forced my tongue inside her mouth, which she gladly complied to. I broke the kiss for a much needed air as I stroked her face. "So beautiful" I said, only that I didn't mean to really say it to Sugar, because in my mind it was my blue eyed Angel, Brittany that is beneath me.

'Shit' I cursed myself as guilt made way through me. Sugar certainly did not deserve this. Sugar is loyal to me all these years and she becomes a constant booty call to me whenever I wanted to release my sexual frustrations and she complied with my every request. She did not deserve this but I am selfish and I really want a release of all my sexual frustration with Brittany.

So I kissed Sugar's jawline and neck quickly and with force. She began to tug in my blouse and pants so I helped her pull it out on my body. I watched her raked her eyes on my body as if she hadn't seen it before. But I have no patience. I was waiting for this moment from early this morning. I cupped her right breast with my right hand and began to knead on it softly with my mouth on her left breast. My left hand was sprawling on in every inch of her body as if I have never touched it before, because in my mind it was another blonde's body that I was touching.

I continued my work with her breast as she began to moan and shout my name repeatedly. I then kissed her stomach downwards as she gasped for air.

I worked my way downwards, kissing, licking, nipping her body. I stopped for a minute as I looked at her face again. Oh how I really wished it is another blonde I am pleasuring right now. How I wished.

Sugar seemed to notice my abrupt stop as she questioned, "Santana? Why did you stop?"

I did not let Sugar see that I am actually not having sex with her this moment, that the truth of the matter is that, I was having sex with different blonde that is down on the cell, so I said, "Nothing. I was just simply admiring your beauty." I know I will feel guiltier if I did not give Sugar the heaven she deserved so I let my mind think that it is Brittany that I was pleasing so that I can do this properly.

Suddenly, my touches became soft as my right hands travelled through her right thigh slowly as if building up the passion. I kissed the inside of her thighs slowly and deeply upwards.

I licked her center with vigor and strength like never before and suddenly I pushed my tongue inside it as she clasped the bed sheets forcefully while moaning and saying my name in ragged tone. She arched her back, giving me a better angle.

I let my tongue savor her taste as I pushed my tongue in and out, after a while I let my fingers replace my tongue. Now, my tongue is licking the bell between her folds. At first, I pushed in one finger, in and out, building up the rhythm and then I pushed in a second one, faster this time "Haarder.. San-Ta-Na!" she said and a third finger as she shouted "I'm close Sa – sa -santana…!"

I felt her walls tightening around my fingers as she shuddered violently, after a while I assisted her as she ride her orgasm, as I quickly pulled out my fingers.

"Santana" She said as I cuddled close to her post orgasm. I closed my eyes as she breath into my ear "That was really good, San"

"I'm happy you enjoyed it, Brittany" I replied and Shit..! I cursed myself yet again. I mother effing slipped..!

"What?" Sugar asked, clearly annoyed because I know she heard it loud and clear.

"I, uhhhh, I said I 'm happy you enjoyed it Sugar" I replied nervously.

Fortunately, she chose to ignore that slipped up as she purred to me "Do you want me to return the favor, Santana?"

"No, I'm fine. Just go, Sugar" I said quickly because I really wouldn't like to go through that again and I think I will just slipped up Brittany's name again if we do.

I know Sugar was annoyed as she shuffled out of the bed, put on her clothes and slammed the door shut. I know she is angry probably because she just found out that it was Brittany I was having sex with not her or just the fact that I did not let her touched me or probably both.

That night my mind wonder to what Quinn had said to me earlier, and to my guilt over what I did to Sugar and lastly to attraction towards Brittany. I am just so exhausted now..! Damn it..! Too much blonde for today..!

* * *

><p><strong>Wew, I finally finished this long chapter..! and I wrote my own smut scene..! hooray..! *fireworks!*<strong>

**And again sorry for mistakes in my grammar and words.. and sorry if the sexy scene is lame, hey, it's my first time to do that, give me some credit here.. :D**

**So what do you guys think? Is it bad? Is it good? Is there anything confusing? Comments? Suggestions? Or violent reactions? Well… Please review..! pretty please..! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: The Siren

**It's been a long time since I've updated this fic so I apologize for the wait.. anyway, here it is.. enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I woke up, cold and shivering inside this dark, messy box they called the prison cell. To be honest, I expected that this would all just be a dream and as I woke up, I will be back to Britain. Well, I guess that kind of thinking will only just be a dream because the reality of it all is I am here, starving, frightened and cold inside a pirate's ship.

Outside, I noted, the pirates are all singing loudly, and their boisterous laughter seemed to mock my obvious depressed mood. Fast and hurried shuffling echoed above me, and I thought that they are dancing because I can perfectly hear the footstep's accordance with the beat and for a moment I thought about dancing here inside this place by myself, if only I wasn't so drained, I probably would, not only to pass time but also to at least for a moment, forget about all these things that are happening to me, because, well, dancing perfectly relaxes me and eases my mind, but then again, that would only be a wish because I'm so hungry and I'm so tired that makes even the mere act of standing up took me a lot of effort.

The darkness creeps inside this room like it has been here forever. I may be at the lowest part of the ship and that may explain the shuffling and all the other noise above me, which probably is the upper deck where most parties are held, but then again I am not sure, seeing as I wasn't in the right mood to notice my surroundings when the pirates dragged me here.

I wondered, 'how many hours exactly have I been asleep? Because from what I can remember, the party above, had already started before I passed out from crying. It must not have been long, I concluded and that explains the soreness I feel now.

I willed myself, to not think about Conrado, Karofsky and to whatever unpleasant memory that had happened, so I tried to remember instead all the pleasant memories that includes my younger siblings playing in the gardens and mister stableman trying to teach me how to wield a sword or ride the horse. I thought about the times I sneaked out of the palace only to run free at the forest adjacent to our home, with great precaution of course, for the wild beasts that live there.

A faint creaked echoed throughout my still cage, as little by little, the door began to open. My full attention is centered to the door now, as I squint my tired eyes to see whoever is coming.

I wished that, it is not the pirate queen that will come in now, because I will use very energy I have left to kill her- and I don't have that much energy left so I'm pretty sure that I'll be defeated. I remembered the way she had killed Conrado and it fueled the rage I felt towards her. I honestly can't still believe the fact that underneath that beauty lurks an ugly beast. The words of Mr. Stableman that night when I last saw him, coming back to me, "_don't you be fooled for she is a devil". _My anger sent me to the front of the steel rods that held me caged as I grip it's rusty steel with force .What a pity really, I wished she is not the pirate queen and I wished I am not her captive, for maybe we could've been friends or something more? And now I felt angry with myself too for thinking that way. I must never ever felt any emotions of that sort towards the pirate queen. I hate her. I loathe her and I will get revenge for what she had done to Conrado and to many other people that had suffered under her wrath.

I heard the door creaking noisily as it was swung opened by a man with a wooden leg. The man approached me. He carried a candle on his left hand thus through this I had a good view of his face. I expected to find an eye patch but instead I found cute thick rimmed black glasses adorning his handsome face and if I had not known any better, I would think that there is no way this man could've been a pirate because of the innocent eyes of his looking back at me, but I've learned my lesson, that is, 'looks are deceiving' and I learned it through the most painful of ways.

The man steps in further into the room until only a few inches from me. The iron rods are separating us, as I curl my hands on its cold rusty steel.

"My lady" he said and I did not reply, although my instincts told me, that he won't hurt me and although I, as a lady was expected to reply but I don't really care about being a proper lady right now.

He frowned slightly at my lack of response, but he still continued to say, "The captain has instructed me to bring you food, and to take care of your well-being." And he gestured for the food that I haven't noticed until now on his right hand.

He brought with him fair sized yummy looking bread and some rum which he carried with a basket. From where I stand, I can already smell the delicious scent of the bread and it made my stomach growled. How could I not have noticed this before? And now that I notice, I was tempted to reach out for the bread and munch on it to quell the hunger but million thoughts swam across my head, thoughts like, 'what if the food was poisoned?' and 'eating such thing would signify defeat'

And defeat from what exactly? I argued over with myself which seems to be pretty crazy but it's all in my head. The inner turmoil won't let me make an easy decision. I questioned myself because as far as I know I already lost and I am already dead – a living dead, so to say. I guess it is only revenge that is keeping me alive now, but as I look at the food, I realized that there is one thing still left in me- pride and I am not ready yet to lose it even if it means I have to be hungry for the rest of the night. So even when the man opened a small part of the steel rods which is big enough to slide in the whole basket but small enough to slide out a person, I found myself forcing the hell of me to refuse it, so I just stood there, gazing at the food.

The man must have sensed my reluctance as he said, "I know you are hungry, come on, eat" but I stood frozen, unmoving.

"What's the matter? You don't like the bread?" he added and I shook my head.

"Oh, I know, you might probably think that this is poisoned. Don't worry, I prepared it myself, I assure you it's safe and pretty delicious to" he again attempted to persuade me and this time with a big friendly smile. I was taken aback but I quickly recovered with, "I don't trust you"

"I can't blame you, but if you don't eat, you will surely die" he said. I said nothing after that as he sighs dramatically.

"I'm not a bad person; I'm not going to hurt you, and I don't want you to die here because of hunger, so will you, please?" but I won't budge until he said, "Please, just eat it, my duty is to secure that you are healthy and the captain would probably kill me if you are not taken good care of" and with that, all of my stubbornness fade away for I don't want another man to die because of me again and of course, I won't deny that I really need the food.

He lifted up the basket into the hole and I began to eat the food he brought. At first, I was eating bits by bits and after a while, I began to chew larger bits comically, table manners be damned right now and I wasn't even on a table, anyway.

The man just waited patiently there, gawking at me while I'm devouring the food.

"You are kinda special you know" the man said after a while and between my hush munching I managed to ask "Why?"

"The captain treats you differently than all of the other captives before and also, this is the very first time she blatantly said that she wants someone to be a part of her crew because most of the time, the crew members are the one who would ask the captain, not the other way around." He answered.

Now, that's surprising, but since I am too hungry to process everything, I figured that I would think over the things he had said some other time especially that comment about 'the captain treats you differently' but nevertheless, I engraved that comment into my memory and I chose to reply, "I don't want to be a pirate, sorry"

"Yeah, it's okay, we get that, but I'll tell you this, being a pirate is cool especially if you are on our crew. The adventure is fun, plus you can travel a lot and meet a lot of people and of course the gold and money you could get" the man replied

"I am not convinced" I said back.

"I know it's just that I think it would be really fun if you would join us, Lady Brittany" he said.

I perked up at the mention of my name, "How did you know my name?"

"Well, you're pretty famous amongst us now, as the captive who defeated Sugar and who had defied the captain but hey, where are my manners. I totally had forgotten to introduce myself. Artie Abrams the name, by the way" He beamed at me as he gently reached out for me between the gaps of the iron rod. Reluctantly, I managed to smile back and reached for his hand as I paused devouring the food momentarily.

"If only, there is no such a thing as this steel rods that is separating us, I would have probably kissed your beautiful hands right now" he said and I smiled softly because I feel that he genuinely meant it.

Artie fetched and gave me a large and comfy blanket after I finished my food. He did not linger any more than necessary. He probably figured that I am so tire to appreciate small talk right now, but all in all I am grateful of Artie's presence, not only because he brought me food and the blanket but also because I figured that if I will be staying here in this pirate ship, I might as well, have a person to talk to, or I might go crazy.

Now, I can only hear faint voices above me and the shuffling of feet lessens, if not completely stopped at all as the party above must've come into an end.

Sleep came to me after a while but it was not a peaceful sleep, on the contrary, it is full of nightmares, vivid images that I wanted to forget and I trashed around the floor, kicking, jerking and yelling in my sleep, but amidst all this, I also dreamt about a certain Goddess with black hair, vicious smile and chocolate eyes and I believe albeit for reasons unknown even to me, in that small moment in the night, I laid still. I felt ease but as quickly as it has come is as quickly it has gone and I was again tortured by unpleasant images of the battle and the likes, while the rays of sunshine grace the horizon, and as the memory of my dream about that certain goddess was pushed back to my subconscious. I probably wouldn't remember that little moment when I wake up, but instead what I would remember was all the lifeless bodies that made me restless for the night and the feeling it all gave me.

* * *

><p>I saw Conrado, pleading for my help, running towards me and just before I could catch him I saw his face bloodied and his decomposing body as I yelled at the top of my lungs in this cell. The sun has already been up high in the sky as I calm my racing heart and I willed the thoughts of Conrado out of my head.<p>

Artie came up to me a few minutes later after I had awoken from that haunting nightmare. Artie led me up the captain's cabin. Outside the cabin, stood a cute-looking guy and he nodded towards me as I came to the captain's door.

I had expected to be practically abused, tortured and may be killed at once, when I stepped inside the cabin but that has nothing on me now. Afterall, I am hurt just as physically as I am emotionally so what more could she gave me pain for? And besides, Artie here, who I am just learning to trust assured me that the pirate queen would not kill me, and maybe, just maybe, it would have been kinda better if she would just kill me and put an end out of my misery.

I expected a lot worse scenario that includes ropes, knives, etc. but never ever in any second of my consciousness since I woke up this morning did I expect to have a perfect, beautifully made breakfast to greet me once I walk in the pirate's cabin so imagine my shock when I saw a well made breakfast in front of me.

The captain was elegantly sitting in one of the two chairs inside the cabin. She is so beautiful, elegant refined and just really gorgeous and that surprises me a hell lot too. Aren't pirates brash? And definitely I've always heard that pirates are not supposed to be elegant nor refined. She use her utensils with fine grace and she executes elegant movements that could rival or even surpassed a princess like me, truly a proper lady.

She paused for a while and as if it was only at this moment that she noticed my presence, she looked up and locked her gaze with me. Her eyes are deep and it is as if she is staring right into my soul. I felt like drowning in those chocolate brown orbs of hers and suddenly I felt embarrass and insecure about myself. I didn't even have the chance to comb my hair this morning; I probably looked nothing like a lady right now. I felt anxious because of her stare, although I really didn't want to, I looked down passing her cute nose, luscious and naturally pouty lips, down to her smooth neck to her shoulders and to her arms that is on the table, to the soft olive tanned skin of her muscular but nevertheless womanly biceps and then to her wrist.. To her wrist that hold the sign of the snake and it is as if I was woken up a second time this morning, I remembered where I was. It all came crashing back down on me. Why do you even think about these things? Why do I even dare to think about it? That sign of the snake, pulled me in the reality of whom it really was in front of me and that is the dreaded, the legendary, the infamous, the most evil, Pirate Queen, my imprison-er, my most hated person on this deck, my enemy.

"Sit" she ordered but I did not move, not even my eyes. I kept my glance downcast because I feel that when I looked up at her I will then began to be enchanted or enthralled again by those eyes and by her beauty. It is as if I felt like her beauty in itself is the drug, making me lose grip of the reality and be filled with unnatural and despicable attractions.

"Sit" she beckoned at me again, but I did not.

"Fine, stand there all day you want" I did not say anything and I thought she had given up so, I took this opportunity to take in the sight of her cabin.

It is one pretty room, maybe a little bit darker than I would have preferred, but I think it suited her, dark, refined and just beautiful.

Not long though, I felt hunger crept up into me and the sight and the smell of the food before me is making it impossible to hold my ground.

The pirate queen must have sensed my hunger or hade she heard my stomach growled? Because she said, "You must be hungry, come and sit with me".

And then she added, "Don't worry, I didn't poison the food and besides, if I have wanted to kill you I could have killed you a while ago or even yesterday" and as to prove further her point, she took a small piece of bread from the serving plate and ate it, "See it's safe"

I didn't move. I didn't say anything. I wanted to so badly hold my ground, but I am so hungry and I am so weak and that's when I heard her say "Look, all I'm asking is for you to eat. Afterall, how could you have the strength to kill me and have your revenge, if you wouldn't eat?"

And with that, I lifted my gaze, no longer afraid of the unwanted attraction for I feel like it as replaced upon by anger and hatred towards this infuriating woman and the realization that 'she knows'. She has a definite idea of what I am planning to do, and so why didn't she take precaution knowing so? Why would she still let her guard down, knowing that I will try to kill her? Maybe she really thinks that I am such a weakling and that she can take me down and indeed she has a point, and I know that and that makes me more infuriated. I am weak, but just for now. I haven't eaten a proper meal and Sugar delivered injuries in my body during the battle but just you wait pirate queen. Once I regained my strength I will kill you. Haven't you heard? Never ever underestimate your enemy.

So, taking advantage of the opportunity presented for me, I sat down and I began to eat. The food quenches my hunger and thirst and controlled the fury building up inside me, for now.

She had questioned me about Artie, if he had made his assignment well, etc. and I always answer, with the most venom I could muster and I felt like she is not even at a very least intimidated by my snarky replies but rather she was amused.

And this is one of my weak points. Whenever I tried to be sarcastic, the people around me would just be amused, well, except for my parents, tutors and the other grannies and whatnot of the high society. Honestly, my insults are really not that scary, they are more like, confusing but really, I could only do so much after all, in our castle, nobody is allowed to be sarcastic in their reply or you'll get a whipping or any punishment.

The pirate queen asked, "So tell me, what you are doing in that ship"

"None of your business" I answered back

"The Captain, Is he your betrothed?" What? My what? I never ever considered such thing with Conrado, so I answered with a flat, "NO"

"Then, are you in love with him?" Huh? Do I seem like in love with him? Is that the reason why she has use him as a bait instead of Karofsky? But, what if I am? Why does she even care?

"No. Why do you even care?" I asked her

"Hmm.. You seem pretty close" She answered.

"And so what if we are close? Do you pity me now? Are you feeling guilty?" I asked her if she pity me now or if she is guilty, cause seriously, I don't get her angle at all. I thought she will say yes and that I may have the pleasure of seeing at least a little humanity from her but she smirked and said, "No, not really."

"Well then, momfecker you!" I said, and with that she scrunched a little those perfect eyebrows of her in an expression that says she is confused and well, amused. She didn't laugh at me, instead she said, "You're serious? Have you ever cursed before?"

Oh, what did I say? Momfecker? Really, Brittany? Is that even a real cursing? Now I felt really embarrassed. I heard just one curse before and it's from a new boy help in our household, when I was just a little child. He was cursing quietly and in a little distant away from me and I just heard some bits and since I was just a child, not really a trained one at eavesdropping or listening to something I wasn't allowed to hear, I didn't remember the exact words, all I know that it is something about a parent and then there is a word, fack? Freack? Feck? And since the boy was from a country where they usually call their mother, 'mom' and 'mommy' in the spur of the moment, I said what came to my mind, and Ta Da! The result is I just made a fool out of myself on front of my enemy.

I was dumbfounded; I have nothing to say as I feel the heat adorn my cheeks. Thankfully, a knock sounded on the cabin's door.

"Who is it?" the pirate queen asked, somewhat annoyed as she elegantly tilt her head towards the door.

"It's us" the male voice sounded.

"This better be important, Puckerman. Come on in" She said and then in came the man with the Mohawk and Quinn.

"We've got a problem S" Quinn said as soon as she entered. And now, I wonder what S means, come to think of it. I haven't got to know her name. I wanted to ask, but I know better to interrupt, so I said nothing killing myself with curiosity.

Then Puck, all of a sudden, kneeled in front of me, "I didn't know that you are in a presence of a beautiful lady, captain" he said.

"Leave her alone." The pirate queen answered for me.

"Nobody can resist the Puckasaurus" he said and I raised my eyebrow slightly. What's with him? Puckasaurus? That's cute but just 'NO' a big big 'NO'

"She is not interested" Now, it was Quinn who answered for me.

"You two, are just jealous" Puck said

"You wish" the captain replies.

"Ehem. If you two are finish acting like little children, I actually need you, S in the Bridge deck right now" Quinn interjected.

"I'll escort you to the room, my lady" Puck said to me as he led me towards the said bridge deck.

But before, Puck can continue leading me out of the door; I heard Quinn said, "S, is it okay for her to be included in our conversation upstairs?"

"Don't worry Quinn. She's got no one to tell our problems to" the captain replied.

* * *

><p>And so we got to what they call the bridge deck, where I can see the helm that held the steering wheel and where I can see all the navigation tools are held.<p>

There are two people lounging inside the room, when we got there and they immediately took notice of our presence the moment we entered.

"Hi, S and hello, there, miss Brittany" the woman said and then she added, "I'm Mercedes Jones, the head cook and I have here, my hubby, Sam Evans, the carpenter"

"Hello, my lady" Sam said as she bowed before me.

"It's a pleasure meeting the two of you, Mercedes and Sam" I replied

"Oh, the pleasure is mine, to finally meet the beauty that has got our precious little captain, a little bit enthralled or perhaps smitten?" Sam said, with his voice falling into a question as he tilts his head towards the pirate queen.

"Shut that trouty mouth of yours, Sam" the pirate queen said.

"Yes, Sam. That better be, kissing me right now, instead of pissing of the captain cause you know, what she did to Finn" Mercedes said as she laugh and they all chatted about meaningless stories which I don't understand. It involves 'S' and this some person, named 'Finn' who I'm already starting to dislike, even though I haven't met him. Who the hell are you Finn? Why are you making 'S' laugh like that? Her heavenly sounding laugh that stirred something in me that I can't quite placed yet. Nope… No.. Rewind.. I did not just thought that her laugh is heavenly sounding.. I mean.. It's just.. Well…

"Okay, enough of this bullshit. I'm busy Q" the captain suddenly said, cutting of my thoughts

"S, this is a new map, we had taken over from the Traversky, cause you know, someone here thought it's okay to ripped the old one, out of the blue" Quinn looked at the pirate queen pointedly.

"I was angry" the captain tried to defend herself"

"Well whatever. This map has markings and symbols, I can't quite decipher and although I know the basic things like where the North, East, South or West is, I believe, this markings has got to tell something important" Quinn explained.

"And this has to concern me? Just find somebody who can read that language and let him translate" the captain said rather forcefully.

"The problem, is, no one in this ship can" Quinn said

I looked over to the map and saw that the markings that Quinn was telling about were written in French. It made sense, Conrado was from France. "I know how to read those" I didn't know why I said those; perhaps it was the look from their faces that prompted me to help. I am here in this ship anyway, and if Quinn, our navigator believed that those markings are crucial then I must help, for even though I may not like it, I am here and whatever happens may also affect my life.

Everybody looked shocked except the captain as she asked, "How many languages, can you read?"

No point in lying now, so I silently counted it in my head. Well, there is Hindu, French, Latin, etc. "I think I can read more than 40 languages"

Mercedes gasp. Puck's jaw was on the floor and Quinn and Sam looked equally shocked and the pirate queen was just smirking as she said, "I really knew from the very start that you'll make a good addition to our crew. Ladies and gentlemen, we've found ourselves a linguist"

"I said I don't like to be on your crew" I glared at her.

"She is feisty" Sam commented

"You'll change your mind" The pirate queen said as she moved towards the steering wheel with Puck and as Mercedes and Sam exited the room.

For an hour, I've thought Quinn what the symbols meant and we spent the rest of the day, hanging around. I've got a small tour of the ship with Artie before dawn and then he led me towards the deck again for the party after the sun had set.

The party was already on the full swing when we got there and then there was this Asian pirate who helped me up dress before the fight with Sugar, who talked to me. I learned that her name is Tina and she has a boyfriend named Mike.

I heard some of the pirates whispering in the corner, so I stood quietly in a fair distance as I tried to listen in to their discussion.

"Ahh there she is.. I heard she is a linguist" the first pirate said

"oh, that maybe is the reason why the captain wants her to be part of the crew" the other replied

"Yeah. I think the others will not have any reason for mutiny now. We need her here. We need a linguist, what with all the negotiations we go through with different people in different countries and it's really hard to find a linguist and guess that's why she is so special…" the first one replied.

Mutiny? Part of the crew? And what's with all this gossip. I tried to think and come up of something out of what I just heard but it's so noisy out here and it is very distracting so I decided to mull over those information that I've heard, later.

After some time, everybody was drunk already. I looked for her. I searched the deck for a silhouette of one gorgeous lady, but all I found were Tina and Mike dancing like there's no tomorrow, Artie, Quinn, Puck, and Sam were singing at the top of their lungs, Mercedes and many others were hanging by the table, eating and drinking. She was nowhere to be found. I wonder where she had gone to, and I felt the need to look for her even though, I can't quite grasp the reason why, and so I walked out of the party. I bet nobody even noticed me go, hell, they didn't even notice that they're captive is on the loose.

I walked towards the upper deck to the bridge deck to be exact, because that is where I last saw her, but she is not there, although I can hear someone singing. I recognize that voice, that certain raspiness as she belt out, that voice belongs to, the pirate queen.

Even from a distant, I can tell that she has a great voice. It is amazing, soulful and emotional. Like a magnet that is attracting me, her voice is pulling me, so I quicken my pace to get towards the tail of the ship where I heard her voice comes from.

The captain was facing the ocean her hands were on the railings as she beautifully hit the notes. The wind caress her hair and the moon illuminates her face in all the right place.. I stand there, completely mesmerized by the sound of her voice, by her beauty, by the power and the emotions that is being reflected by her every words…

Aahhh.. If siren's are true, I bet she would be one.. with a voice like that and a beauty like that, no doubt, she'll be a siren or is she already really is? Legend has it that sirens lure the men with their wonderful voices and kills them to eat them, well; I think she might be one. I always wondered though, if the same thing can also happen to women, cause legends only told about men.

The pirate queen did not notice my presence, and I since I was completely enthralled, I did nothing to announce my presence. I love her voice. It's calming me and that is until she stopped as she finally took notice of my presence. She whipped her head fully to the left, where she will be able to see fully, the one disturbing her, which is me.

My heart beats goes faster as she slowly, moved her chocolate brown eyes to stare with my baby blue ones. My vision is now focused on her and only her as the only sound I can hear is the beating of my heart as it rams loudly on my chest. Damn. Goddamn legends did not tell, if sirens also eat women.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Is the story progressing too slowly for your liking? Is the plot confusing? Does my writing style needs some special change or what? <strong>

**And also I need help..**

**I would really appreciate it, if you would suggest some scenes you want me to include in this fic…**

**Also, would you guys like it if I would add some side-story to this? If yes, then would you like it to be a Quick or a Faberry? Or do you have any other suggestion?**

**For all your:**

**Suggestion.. Violent Reactions.. Comments.. or you just simply hate me for not updating this for a long time.. then please review and tell me.. :D **


	5. Chapter 4:Losing control

**Thank you to those who reviewed.**

**Especially to the anonymous reviewer that said that there are many anachronisms (this is a cool word, by the way) in this story. It actually made me remember some things I have forgotten. One such thing is that I have to change the summary, because the setting of this story is clearly not in 1215, why I'd even wrote such thing? I don't have any idea why, either. **

**Another thing, I would just like to point out that Brittany is a freaking genius in this story, and she has these special gifts of "tongues" and of great memory of the things, she thinks is important or basically of the things she really wants to remember. Does that make sense? Whatever.. She's a genius. **

**And another especial thank to a reviewer that goes by the alias of "another fan"**

**You'll get all those scenes in that you have suggested, but not yet in these chapter.. You'll know everything later, from Santana's past to how she became like the person she is now in this story, but you'll have to wait for the right time. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

I was standing on the tail-end of the Valerie, singing some small parts that I remembered from a song I used to listen to when I was younger. I can't even remember its title.

I left the party early, cause I just wasn't in the mood and truthfully, I just don't want to deal with the other's tonight, most especially Sugar, who if I didn't left would probably be straddling me right now, cause you know, rum has its own way of making hormones extra lustful. Frankly, I'm a little surprise that Sugar did not do anything harmful to Brittany yet, knowing her I was kinda thinking that after what had happened last night, she would harm her, or probably kill her through whatever means she sees fit, so I sent Artie to help her and I've even called for her to take her breakfast with me so I could be sure.

I find solace by just doing something like this, singing, while I am lost thinking about my past, my supposed future, what could've been and.. Brittany.

I heard a faint shuffling of footsteps by the door so I turned my head towards it; ready to slash down with my vicious words whoever it is ruining my moment. I turned around only to find the person responsible for almost all the thoughts that are running through my mind all day long – Brittany.

As I saw her, my anger magically dissipates and the vicious words I was so prepared to say just seconds ago are fading, drying in my lips and tongues, as I was taken over by embarrassment and the only words I can formulate at those moments was, "B-Bri-ttany?" And now, I'm even stuttering.

I blushed and I hope that the darkness can hide the redness of my cheeks. 'How long has she been here?' I asked myself. Nobody has ever heard me sing or so I thought and I don't know if my voice sucks or not, for me, it doesn't but it is just my personal opinion, I mean c'mon that's my own voice, it's natural that I will say that it's great but now, as I stand here, knowing that she had probably heard me, I can't help but think that my voice sucks.

And as if she heard my thoughts she said, "You have a great voice, you know" and so I think I blushed again, even deeper this time, if it is possible. And now, I'm blushing so easily. What happened to the cold, dark exterior of Santana Lopez? Have I drunk too much? I'm acting like a delirious, out-of-this-world peice of shit. Geez… Get a grip, Santana..! You wouldn't let her see you like a weakling, or some shy person. You are the captain of this ship. You are Santana motherfucking Lopez, the dreaded, the vicious and the cunning Pirate Queen.

"I know" I answered quite cocky as I rebuild my freaking high confidence. She seemed unable to reply to that one, so I asked her, "What on earth, are you doing here?"

"Honestly… I don't know" She answered a little too shyly and which, I found cute so I smiled a little.

"Why? Has someone drunk offended you at the party?" I asked, pressing the subject further because I just don't seem to believe that answer.

"Not really… I was just…" she said, so I waited for her to complete what she had wanted to say, but after a while she did not continue so being the impatient me, I asked, "Just, what?"

"Nothing! Forget It!" she retorted and now, she seemed pissed off at me. Wait a minute; I'm supposed to be the one who is pissed off at her for ruining my moment. What's wrong with this girl? Is she bipolar, or something? Oh my goodness gracious, is she Crazy? Have I kidnapped a crazy person?

But she didn't look like one so there might be another good reason, like I have made her a captive and I have killed her one and only love. How could I forget what I had done? Surely, she hasn't forgiven me yet and probably, whenever she would see my face, she would remember how she was the one cause of his death and all that melodramatic shit about revenge that she will indict upon me, when the moment arrives.

The wind blew past the two of us as we awkwardly stand there, after her little outburst. It was really cold and I felt the chill run throughout my whole body. I saw her shiver a little and at that moment I just wanted to hugged her, but she might actually pushed me away so I'd rather not take the chance, but instead of hugging her, I actually invited her to come back to the party even though I really do not want to, but it's better that way, because I might do something not very logically right if we stayed longer in here, and as for Sugar, I might as well drink all my worries away.

* * *

><p>We passed by my cabin on the way to the deck, so being the gentlewoman that I am, I quickly took my coat and I draped it across her still cold body. It was just then that I realized how bad of a host that I am, not that I'm really a host for she is but a mere captive, it's just that I noticed that she would probably feel stinking right now with that clothes of her and she haven't taken a bathe yet since we've held her captive last night and with that in my mind, I decided to invite her later in my cabin to wash and maybe if she wanted to, she could really warm my bed tonight for nobody is able to resist the Lopez charm.<p>

When we had gotten to the deck, the party was still on full swing. My comrades are all happily drinking, eating and some are dancing. It was a happy sight for me, for as their captain, my major concern is to make them feel happy and contented after all, it would be pretty damn easy to remove me from this position through mutiny and that is if I wasn't able to make it to them. Fortunately enough for me, my comrades seems to be all contented right now.

Sugar found me not long though as I saw Brittany make her way towards Artie and the others. I am happy that she had found a friend in Artie, the more the people she befriend, the better chance of it for her to actually say 'yes' to my offer of being a crew member. What I am not happy about is Sugar's insistent flirting, but I have a plan. I'm gonna get Sugar drunk tonight, so drunk that she wouldn't remember that I am dispel led by her flirting and that I turned her down, this time, but of course, I can't help but take a few rounds of drink, myself.

After about an hour of happily drinking and dancing with my comrades, it is time for my plans to be set upon in motion. Sugar was definitely drunk; she will pass out in a minute. I shoved another mug of rum into her hands as I said, "I'll be back. Drink first while I make sure that the captive is on her right place"

I've searched for Brittany and I found her in the dancing circle of Mike, Tina, Sam and Artie. They are all pretty drunk.

I watched her dance to the beat of the drum, courtesy of Finn, one of my comrades. She is just so elegant and definitely beautiful, even though her movements are a little careless, probably because of the alcohol. She dances so gracefully that I wondered for a moment if she is a professional dancer, for she is way better than those I've seen perform.

She moved her ass, and grinded her hips in connection with the rhythm. I can't look away and I felt like I was trapped by her every movement. Her body is dancing like a wave right now. A wave I so badly wanted to touch. And now, I feel really really hot, just by watching her movements. Everybody applauded her, as the song finished and that is my cue to approach her.

"My lady, what a beautiful surprise it is to find another one of her hidden talents. You are a talented swordfighter, a linguist and an enigmatic dancer. What else are you hiding, miss?" I said.

"Thanks for your coat, b-but since when are we on speaking terms?" she asked

"Since you decided to look for me at the tail-end of the ship" I smirked

"I wasn't looking for you. I was just wandering around" She said but she blushes.

"Really? And may I know why you are wandering around? Haven't you had a tour just earlier today?" I asked back, completely enjoying this little banter of wits.

"None of your concern!" She yelled and abruptly turned around to which causes a lot of the other pirates to look at us.

"Don't you dare walked out, when I'm not finish talking to you. You are nothing but a captive here in my ship. Respect and bow your head before me." I spat angrily. Clearly, I wanted to assert the position and the power I have over her. The talked I had with Quinn the other night swam back inside my head, and now, all I wanted to do was to assert to everyone that I am not going soft with this little lady right here.

"I won't. I am not your property. You are not my master, and I am not your slave. You deserve no respect." She dared to spat back.

So I slapped her, hard. The pain stings my hand as much as it has probably stings her cheeks. That indeed, is a little punishment as contrast to what I would have probably done to any other that has tried to defy me. I grabbed her and I forcefully yanked her towards my cabin. Blaine, the pirate guard at my door eyed me warily as I yanked her, but he knows better than to question me, and he instead opened my cabin to let us through

I shut my door forcefully as I threw her towards my bed.

"Did you know how much damage, you could have done?" I asked her with raising my voice.

I wanted to hurt her. I wanted her to feel the pain for causing trouble. I am angry so fucking angry that I wanted to hurt her but I also wanted to make her understand that there are some limitations that must be set upon when we are in front of all the people. I have a reputation that needed to be secured so as my crew will continue to respect me, so as I can secure the proper handling of this ship.

She looked up at me, but she didn't say anything. She looked so fragile and with that looked upon her face; I found out that my resolve is deteriorating fast. My anger is slowly fading, but not yet entirely gone. She looked so frightened and so fucking sexy as she sat in my bed and suddenly I looked over her whole body. I tensed up. I felt hot and bothered, the same way I felt moments earlier when I was watching her dance, and also the way I felt the moment I first saw her- I was definitely turned on. The anger and lust covered my whole body, my every thought, my every intention, my every action. Soon, I found out that anger/lust tandem mixed with alcohol is not a good idea as I found myself, inching forward and suddenly, with all the need to touch her getting the best of me I slammed my lips unto hers as I trapped and pinned her down to the bed using my hands. She was shocked, I can tell. She was nervous and probably she just didn't know what to do.

The moment my lips connected to those soft lips of her, I felt electricity course through my body, straight to my core. Her scent covered me. That mixture of wildflower and vanilla courses through the air around me and I was hypnotized. I moved my lips, but I found her not responding but I wanted to nip across her lips and ran my tongue inside her mouth so, with a gentle force, I grazed my tongue on her lips, probing for entrance but she wouldn't budge. I looked at her eyes and I found those baby blue eyes of her in fright but there is a speck of a little lust, and pleasure in those eyes of hers and that is exactly what I am determined to see more, as I tried to erase all those fright.

I felt her wriggle under me and she tried to stop me but I can't help myself, even knowing so. My body does not want me to stop. My emotions are on a haywire. I wanted – I needed to touch her in every ways possible. I needed to make her squirm beneath my touches. I needed her to tremble, to feel the tingle once I touch her. I needed to hear her voice, shouting my name. I need to make her feel all the anger I felt by touching her. I needed her to writhe under the extreme pleasure I am so willing to give.

I did try anyway; I tried to make all these sexual frustration I had with her to go away. The first night it was so fucking strong that I even tried to cure it with Sugar's help but I figured, it just wouldn't get away, not until I had Brittany. Not until I had my way with her and with all that had happened earlier: her pissing me off, those sexual frustration just suddenly appeared again, but this time much stronger, and I can't seem to be able to resist.

I was lost in that moment as I kissed her neck down to the valley of her breast but it was no easy feat what's with these nasty clothes hanging in her body, obscuring my wandering hands and mouth and she was also trying to free herself and I bet she is really trying hard not to moan in every flick of my tongue and trying to stop me but if she wanted to really stop me, then she's not doing a good job, because she just grab my neck and I felt the tremble in those fingers. If she really wanted me to stop then her touches must be rough, but instead it is soft almost caressing me, yet all she was shouting that moment were the words " stop" and when I think I sucked on one of her pulse point I heard a strangled moan that urged me to continue, after a while though, I felt a stream of liquid grazed my cheek, so I stopped for a bit, as my mind cleared up. She is crying.. She is fucking crying..! Goddamnit Santana ..!

It wasn't her sheer physical strength that made me stop as she pushes me, gently, it was her look. I can't even describe it. I felt disgusted with myself. I felt angry with myself. I scolded myself for letting myself lose control. Now, she'd even hate me more. How many glass have I drank? Must be pretty many because I let myself be damn carried away, when I promised myself and even Quinn that I wouldn't do anything that would the reason why she would never want to be in our crew. Now, she definitely wouldn't want to be. I screwed up, but still up until this moment I am still thinking, what I wouldn't do just so I could kiss her so passionately again, how much more I wanted to touch, to taste, and how much more I wanted to please her.

My anger was momentarily forgotten as I began to feel guilty for my inappropriate actions and now, I'm beginning to wonder, why I even felt guilty in the first place. I thought I'll never ever feel guilt anymore. I never thought I would care for a stranger-a beautiful stranger to be exact. I thought I was selfish, so fucking selfish that everything else will be nothing compared to my own self-interest but now, I may be proven wrong and that scared the shit out of me.

To quell that scary thought, I told myself that I felt those things for the reason that I really wanted her to be on our crew, just because again, she is a good linguist, and we need her if we wanted smooth transactions, and with smooth transaction comes easy money, and with easy money comes a happy crew and thus smooth sailing for me. See, I stopped because in the end, it is all for my freaking benefit. I am still selfish. I don't need to worry yet, of getting soft cause I'm still the cold, heartless bitch that I taught and forced myself to be. But now, I got a new problem. How would I convince her now? And can I control myself around her?

She was still crying when I turned around to face her, now I'm definitely sober.

"Hey. I'm sorry. It will not happen again" but she didn't respond as tears flowed down her cheeks. I was really guilty and I didn't know what to do. So, I did what I can only do best for that moment. I said, "I'm really sorry. You can rest here for tonight and I promise no one, not even me, will bother you tonight."

So I left the cabin and gave my orders to Blaine to let no one come in the room and when they asked why or where I am, to just tell them that 'I don't want to be disturbed' I crashed in to Quinn's room for the night. Quinn, being the nosey ass that she is, of course asked me what had happened, but I didn't tell her yet. I was still angry with myself for having no self-control, so I'm not really in the mood for story-telling and to bear her endless rant that will surely come once I told her what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I'm gonna make it up to you guys next chapter so, please bear with me for a while.<strong>

**Review please.**


End file.
